1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to the field of protective garments that protect the user against insects. Most particularly this invention relates to an insect protective garment made entirely of a lightweight semi-rigid insect excluding mesh designed and fabricated in a manner which causes the garment to substantially "stand away" from the body of the wearer so as to obviate the need for a plurality of fabrics and the need for intermediate fabrics and/or devices to separate the mesh layer from the wearer's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mosquitos, black flies and other insects have long plagued gardeners, sportsmen, and anyone else who enjoys the outdoors. Various lotions and sprays have been developed to repel these insects but their success is limited, they present a possible health hazard, and even so do not remove the possibility of insects physically entering a person's eyes, ears, nose or mouth. An object of this invention is to provide a comfortable protective garment that protects the wearer from insects without the use of ineffective or potentially dangerous chemical products.
Protective clothing and protective garments are known in the prior art. Examples of protective garments in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,451; 4,395,781; 4,422,184; 4,685,152; and 4,716,594. These patents are relevant to the Applicants' invention in that they represent the closest prior art disclosing protective garments and the like. None of the above identified patents disclose a grament that is totally free from zippers, closures, face openings, spacers, multiple layers of mesh and/or fabrics of various types and other complicated and complicating elements or features. Moreover, these complicating features reduce the overall protective feature of the prior art garments. Another object of the instant invention is to provide an opening-free garment when on the wearer and which is simple and easy to put on and take off. A still further object of the invention is to provide an effective and yet low cost garment.